Kingdom Hearts: Our World, Of Happiness
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One Shot Complete! Kairi x Namime. Love transcends all physical and emotional bodies, and the free spirit of two young lovers will never break apart. Rated T.


**Story**: Kingdom Hearts: Our World, Of Happiness  
**Author**: Aoi  
**Written**: September 8, 2019  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T (Mature Situations)  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, but we do own these romance situations.

* * *

**{One Shot}**

A chill descends down my back when I feel her eyes roam my body, and I continue to scrub the dinner plates, knowing what Namine is doing behind me.

I know exactly how her hair will be gathered to the side of her face, and her expression of concentration and total happiness, sitting in front of the canvas, drawing me once more. It is really beautiful...

It has always been beautiful, no matter how much people say we have the same face, for me she has always been the most beautiful thing that exists, with that light blond hair, that I can be watching for hours, and those blue eyes, equal to mine , but so different in the background. When she is in front of me, everything else disappears.

I finish scrubbing and wiping my hands with a rag, circling the easel to get close to it, and I feel the familiar shortage of breath.

On the canvas is the image of the natural spring of a forest, with a feline version of myself drinking, with the expression of being somewhere else. Only Naminé is able to transform a situation as common as I am scrubbing, in this beautiful dream scene.

Only Namine, my lover, my friend, my sister, only she is able to interpret all my expressions, and she is the one that causes the most.

I feel her arm around my waist, and she rests her forehead on my belly.

"What do you think?" she asks me.

"I think it's fantastic, you're fantastic, I love you." I can't help saying it, and I feel in my belly how this causes a smile on your face, raising my other arm to hug me completely by the waist.

"I love you too ... And you don't know how happy I am to be able to tell you without fear of someone hearing us."

"Of course I know, I feel the same ..." I sit on top of her, with one leg on each side of her body, I pass her arms around her neck and give her a kiss, without paying attention in case anyone approaches, Just enjoying the moment.

"Lets go to bed…"

* * *

A slight smell of pancakes wakes me up, and I get up to follow him to the kitchen, where Namine is in her white summer dress, putting the aforementioned pancakes on the table.

"Good morning," she greets me with a smile.

"On the smell I would say that was very good." She kisses me as a reward for the comment, and we sit down for breakfast, the pancakes are delicious.

After breakfast we decided to go to the beach, and spent the morning lying in the sand and playing in the water.

"Are we going to eat in the forest?" I ask when the sun is right over us.

"Yes, with so much heat my talent will melt."

We laugh, take the basket with the food and go to the small forest in front of the abandoned mansion.

We sit on the huge roots of one of the trees, and eat in the shade, with a gentle breeze stirring our hair, and happiness floating around us.

I lie on the grass and close my eyes, hearing Namine pull something out of the bag.

* * *

I feel her hand caress my face, and I open my eyes, realizing that I had fallen asleep. The sky shows the colors of the sunset between the branches of the ancient trees.

Namine is sitting next to me, looking at me smiling.

"Look at this," she says, putting his sketchbook in front of me. "It's my masterpiece." I feel the emotion in her trembling voice, and curiosity invades me, causing me to lift and hold the notebook with both hands.

"I'm ... I ..." Tears of emotion show through my eyes, as if wishing to see the drawing.

A huge smile settles on my lips, and the crying descends towards her, making me feel stupid inside immense happiness.

She has drawn me, without cat ears, or wings, or any other fantastic detail, just me, sleeping on his back, between the roots of the trees, with a small smile that shows the happiness I feel, and expresses all my love, I look very much like her.

"It's really perfect, it's you ... It's really you ..." We hugged each other. "I've always tried to draw you, just as I see you, adding details so that others can understand how fantastic you are..."

We stay like this for a while, looking into each other's eyes, until the light begins to disappear.

"We should go," we say at the same time, and we smile, rising, and leaving the grove holding hands.

* * *

We arrive at the station just when the last ray of light sinks into the sea, as we have done since we arrived here, but something is different, our cousin Roxas and his friend Axel are not there.

"They're not here..." Namine says, looking up. "I thought Axel would be selfish enough to want to keep it forever."

"If Roxas did not dare, he would not have left, he has chosen to face reality ..."

I squeeze her hand to look at me.

"What should we do?" her eyes have filled with tears, and I feel that mine are in the same state.

"Well ..." she stops to contain a sob, which escapes in the form of spasm. "We're not going to be less than that weak Roxas, right?" she smiles, although she has red eyes and tears on his cheeks, just like me.

"We will fight and win, as always ..." I say breathless, and a sob escapes my lips without me doing anything to avoid it, we both burst into tears.

"We will always be together."

"Whatever happens."

We put our lips together, and everything around us disappears.

I open my eyes and look to the right, she is here, beside me, smiling from her hospital bed, just as I do. We put our hands together.

"We will win…"

"We will win, she answers. "Nothing will separate us."

And I feel it is true, because nothing is impossible while we are together, and that is our only wish.

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is always most appreciative! We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
